Team Dad
by NavySailor
Summary: David Rossi was the unofficial official BAU team dad and everyone accepted it.
1. Chapter 1

David Rossi was the unofficial official BAU team dad and everyone accepted it. He was Uncle Dave to all the BAU kids and he was Dad to the team. Krystall, his wife, even knew the team were his kids in every way possible. She thought it was sweet and having them over was always a welcome affair. It wasn't hard to see how much he cared about everyone, always there for a joke or even as a shoulder to cry on. He had warded off nightmares, given advice, planned a wedding in a day, been the over protective dad when anyone started dating but always was happy for them. Oh yes, David Rossi was the team's dad and as such no one messed with his kids because papa bear was not a forgiving person.

When Spencer first realized Dave had become like a dad to him and the team it was after a rather bad case. They were on their way home and everyone was asleep on the jet or well almost everyone. Rossi sat in his chair reading a book with his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. The older Italian was reading a book on the time a fellow Marine spent while fighting in Vietnam. He enjoyed a good non fiction book and had always been drawn to books on War. Spencer was sprawled out on the couch fidgeting in his sleep with a coming nightmare.

It was a small whimper that had Dave looking up to check on everyone. Morgan was fast asleep across from him with the music from his headphones quietly bleeding into the air around them. Emily was asleep in the chair behind Morgan with her head on J.J.'s shoulder. Hotch was across from Emily passed out with files still open in his lap. Not a minute later did another whimper escape Spencer and have Rossi on his feet. The older profiler immediately went over to the young genius and crouched down next to him.

"Reid," Rossi whispered, with a hand on his shoulder trying to wake him. The only response received was a distressed look and a few tears.

"Spencer wake up," Dave pleaded with him but to no avail. He looked like a small boy curled up on the couch shaking in fear. It broke Dave's heart to see the man he considered to be like his son scared.

"No, please I don't want it please," Spencer started to roll and Rossi had to hold him on the couch. The profiler flailed around in his sleep and fought Dave's gentle hands keeping him from falling off the couch.

"Spencer it's alright kid, wake up. Spencer wake up," Rossi said a bit louder and he shook him slightly. Brown eyes met him after a moment and Reid hesitantly pulled away.

"Sorry for waking you," he apologized as he sat up on the couch and avoided eye contact. He felt awkward but also slightly relieved that Rossi was the one to wake him. If it had been anyone else then they probably would have just got Rossi up anyway and then everyone would be up.

Rossi didn't say a word as he put a hand on Reid's knee and used it as leverage to pull himself to his feet. Dave sat down next to the young agent and sighed, "You didn't wake me, I was up reading...do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Spencer...come here," Dave told him as he opened his arms and leaned back against both the back of the couch and arm of it.

Reid looked at him for a moment wondering what he wanted.

"Come on," Rossi persuaded him gently.

Reid hesitantly leaned into the man and Dave wrapped him up in his arms and just held him and he started to cry. It was quiet sobs but it was enough, coupled with what had slipped out in his sleep, to tell Dave what was going on.

"Was it about Hankel?" Dave asked, no judgment in his voice as Spencer just nodded into his chest. If that bastard wasn't already dead Rossi would've hunted him down and killed him himself. It had been three years since Hankel had kidnapped Spencer and although Rossi hadn't been on the team at the time, it still pissed him off.

After a few minutes the sobs subsided into hiccups and a few stray tears and still Rossi held him close. As Spencer laid there he thought about how safe he felt, like a son being comforted by their father after a bad dream. That's exactly what was happening though wasn't it. Reid's own dad had never done this for him, just held him and let him get it out. No, his dad had told him to suck it up and said that men don't cry over stupid dreams. After a little longer Spencer relaxed and closed his eyes again but this time no nightmares came. And why would they? David Rossi could ward off even the worst dreams.

Dave sighed as Spencer relaxed and fell back to sleep and he grabbed the blanket off the couch draping it over the young man. Looked like Rossi wasn't going to be finishing that book any time soon. Oh well, one of his kids needed him and when duty called, he was always there.

Not too much later Emily woke in serious need of the head and so she hurried past everyone to the back of the jet. When she came out though is when she noticed Dave sitting up with his head back fast asleep on the couch with Spencer practically laying on him wrapped up in a blanket. She quickly snapped a picture of the father/son duo fast asleep and looking very sweet. Penelope was going to lose it when she saw the picture but before that happened Emily went in search of a second blanket for Dave and maybe even a pillow to keep his neck from killing him later. After shutting off the light over his previous seat, shutting and marking his place in his book, and locating the items needed she made her way back to the two men. Carefully she lifted David's head, the man slept like the dead, and placed the pillow under it to stop his neck from cramping before draping the blanket over him as well. She softly chuckled at the scene before her, any tough guy image Rossi had was completely gone now. She left for her own seat after taking another picture only looking back once to see Spencer curl up closer to Dave as the old Marine held his surrogate son in a protective embrace. It was a sweet moment that Emily would file away for later when she needed something to make her smile. No more nightmares would come for the team that night but everyone would wake to a wonderful sight when the plane landed.


	2. Chapter 2

The day J.J. realized how much Dave was like a dad to her was when he had planned her wedding in a day. Will had proposed and like any father he wanted her wedding day to be special and a courthouse wasn't what he had in mind for his daughter. The first person Dave had called after Will had proposed was a caterer. After that he called a florist and a few designer friends of his and the wedding had practically created itself. After all the preparations were well underway he called her mother and let her in on what was going on. Dave immediately paid to have her flown in overnight with the dress.

What really did it for her though was when Dave walked in the room right before she was supposed to go down. Her mother had left a few seconds ago and after talking to her for a moment Dave had gone up to see J.J.

"You ready?" he asked her with a soft smile.

"More than ready," she told him as she turned around from the mirror she had been admiring the dress in.

"I heard you don't have a something borrowed yet…" Dave said becoming serious.

"I do actually, did mom tell you I didn't?"

"Yes she did but not in the way you're thinking. I was wondering if maybe I could be your something borrowed."

Jennifer looked up at him now, his suit was impeccable and his eyes soft as he watched her.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she studied him some more.

"I was thinking you could borrow me to walk you down the aisle," Dave told her as he watched carefully for how she would take the suggestion.

"You want to walk me down the aisle?" J.J. asked as tears started to collect. Dave wanted to give her away, wanted to step in as a sort of surrogate dad and give her away. _Oh great now my makeup is ruined_, she thought as the tears started to flow.

"If you'll have me that is… J.J. you've become like my daughter and I would love nothing more than to be the person who walks you down the aisle and gives you away," he told her sincerely as he went to hand her his handkerchief to dry her eyes. What he got was an arm full of a crying bride as she continuously told him she'd love nothing more than for him to be the one to give her away.

"What happened?!" Emily came rushing in with Penelope in tow.

"Oh no, honey you're make up! David Rossi!" Penelope rounded on him once they'd gotten J.J. out of his arms and into a chair. "What did you do to make her cry?!" she interrogated him.

"He-he's going to walk me down the aisle," J.J. got out as a fresh wave of tears hit her.

"Well okay I guess you're off the hook for now," Emily told him.

With that he was ushered out of the room quickly as they had to redo her makeup fast. About ten minutes later J.J. walked out of the room with her two friends in tow.

"You ready?" Dave asked as he offered her his arm.

"More than ready," she smiled as she took his arm. It felt right having him walk her down the aisle, he was like her dad and had always been there for her. He was really like the entire team's dad if she was honest with herself. Spence looked up to him, Morgan looked to him for advice every time some was needed, Emily was almost like the eldest daughter to him, Penelope despite calling him sir all the time considered herself to be like his daughter, and Hotch while they were good friends was still like a son to the older profiler.

As they made their way down stairs and to the backyard Dave reflected on how much the young woman on his arm had grown over the years. He couldn't be more proud of her, she was a wonderful mother, a beautiful bride and was going to be an amazing wife. He was grateful that she had Will to be there for her when she needed it. He was good to her and for her treating her the way any gentleman should treat a lady. J.J. was strong and Dave had no doubt in his mind that she could take care of herself yet knowing she had someone gave him peace of mind that when the day came that he was no longer there, she would have someone to lean on.

They walked out to the backyard and J.J. couldn't help the wonderful feeling of happiness that overcame her as Dave walked her to her future. She watched Will with a small smile as she approached her soon to be husband. Dave let her go once they'd gotten there and left to join the others but she could still feel him watching her with the sort of pride that a father could only have for his daughter.

A short while after the ceremony and well into the dancing J.J. watched as Dave approached her dancing with Will.

"Can I steal her from you for a dance?" he asked with a small smile.

"Of course," was all Will said as he kissed her and left to get a drink.

"May I have this dance?" Rossi asked her as he offered her his hand.

"Of course," she told him as she took his hand.

A new song started to play, it was the song "I loved her first" by Heartland and although he hadn't raised the woman before him, Dave couldn't help but think it was appropriate. J.J. must have agreed because she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, content at the moment.

"Jennifer, I want you to know that I'm always here if you need me," Dave spoke after a moment. He paused though a bit overcome with emotion for a moment as his heart felt like it was being squeezed as he listened to the lyrics to the song.

"I know Dave," she said smiling as she looked up and watched him. Tears had formed in the corners of his eyes and it made her feel just as emotional. "You can't cry Dave because if you cry then I'm gonna cry and my make up will be ruined again," she warned him softly.

"I know but I'm just so proud of you."

They danced till the song ended and then Will came to dance with his wife once more and Dave left to dance with Erin again.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Morgan realized Dave was like a dad to him wasn't necessarily triggered by any one event but instead an accumulation of things. Derek could point out many different times in his life when he was reminded of the fact the Dave had stepped into a father role for him. Specifically though it hit him when Savannah had Hank and Rossi stopped by.

"I don't think Uncle Dave fits you Rossi," Derek told him as Dave held little Hank in his arms. Morgan and Savannah had been talking and both had thought this was a great idea.

"What do you mean? That's what all the kids call me," Dave told him with a furrowed brow, he seemed worried and almost hesitant. He had always been Uncle Dave to any kids that his team had, it had started with Jack and just gone from there.

"Well Hank's got an Uncle Spencer and an Aunt Penelope but you know what he doesn't have on my side?"

"What's that?" Rossi asked as he smiled down at the bundle in his arms. He looked just like his daddy and Dave couldn't be more proud of the man who stood a few feet away.

"He doesn't have a Grandpa Dave," Derek told him.

Savannah watched Dave start to tear up, it melted her heart and she had to admit she loved the idea when Derek had brought it up. She knew Dave was like a father figure to him and realized how much this meant to him. Now watching Dave's face she realized how much it meant to Rossi as well.

"Well I'd love to be Grandpa Dave," he told little Hank as his eyes never left the little boy. "Grandpa is gonna spoil you rotten young man."

"I expect nothing less," Savannah commented.

Rossi kissed the little boy on the head and just held him for a while as he slept. He wasn't just Uncle Dave now. No, he was Grandpa Dave as well and that made Rossi a very happy man indeed.

The next time Derek was reminded of this was one random afternoon, a few years later, when the team came over for a cookout.

"Grandpa!" Hank screamed as Rossi walked out on the porch. The little boy took off across the yard and propelled himself into Dave's arms.

"Hey there piccolo uomo," Dave smiled as he hugged the boy in his arms.

Everyone smiled and Derek laughed at his son's theatrics. You couldn't get that boy excited about anything but tell him grandpa's coming over and he loses it.

"You being good?" Dave asked him seriously and the head nod Hank gave combined with the serious look he returned had everyone cracking up.

"Grandpa, did you bring the cars?" Hank asked as he whispered conspiratorially in Rossi's ear.

"I did but you have to wait till after dinner to get them," Rossi told the young man.

"Okay! Grandpa, Henry and I are playing catch. Can you play too?" Hank asked as he looked up at him with excitement.

"Let me go say hi to everyone then I will definitely go play catch," Rossi told him as he set the boy on his feet.

"Pushover," Morgan not so quietly whispered.

"I heard that," Dave said and sent a mock glare to the man.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Derek said throwing his hands up in innocence.

"Right," Dave rolled his eyes not believing him for a second.

Not much longer and Rossi had a glove on, was kneeling on the ground and tossing a ball back and forth between Henry and Hank.

"I don't think we could've made a better decision when Hank was born," Savannah told Morgan.

"He's always been like a dad to me, it only made since he be grandpa to Hank," Derek told her.

"He spoils that boy rotten though," she told him with a smile.

"Well he did promise that he would when Hank was born."

"Very true," She said as they watched the boys play catch.

"Food's ready!" Hotch called as he and Spencer finished setting everything out.

"I call sitting by grandpa!" Hank called as he raced to the table.

"Fine but I call sitting with Uncle Spence!" Henry called after him as he too took off.

Rossi just laughed as Spencer and he watched the boys jump into their seats.

"I want to sit next to Uncle Dave too though!" Jack complained as he walked away from his dad.

"How about I sit between you boys," Rossi suggested as he made his way over to get food. "That way you can both sit next to me."

"Well I want to sit next to Auntie Pen," Michael told them as he plopped down next to Penelope at the table.

"Well I sure would love to sit next to you too," she said giving the little boy a squeeze before placing some food in front of him to eat.

"What no one wants to sit next to their parents? Harsh," J.J. joked as she got Henry his food.

"But we see you all the time, we don't see Uncle Dave or Uncle Spence or Auntie Pen all the time," Henry tried to explain.

"Yea, I don't see grandpa all the time," Hank agreed vigorously.

"Grandpa's a pushover, you see him at least twice a week," Derek told his son.

"But that's not all the time daddy," Hank argued.

"I guess you're right little man," Morgan conceded with a smile.

"Eat," Dave told both Jack and Hank.

Everyone watch in amusement as both boys mimicked everything Dave did. If Rossi took a bite of his burger, the boy took a bit of their food. If Dave took a drink of his wine, the boys took a drink of their juice boxes.

"Let me correct myself," Rossi said as he noticed everyone watching them. "When I said eat I meant everyone."

With a few final chuckles the team dug in and conversations resumed like nothing had even happened.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Penelope a while to think of Rossi as a dad but she got there eventually. He had always been "sir" to her but he morphed into all the wonderful things. The accumulating moment when she realized he had become like a father to her was when she had been extremely upset over Kevin. She just hadn't been ready for that kind of commitment and he had left instead of waiting. So she had left and drove until she had ended up at David's house and she had sat there in his driveway not knowing why she was there really. Thinking she should go home and drown in wine and take a bath and cry but here she was. It was a few more hours before Rossi arrived home from breakfast, too much time for Penelope to think.

Dave knocked on her car window wondering what was going on, "Penelope what are you doing here?"

She looked up without a word and the moment he saw her tear stained face he pulled her into a hug. After a few moments he guided her into the house and had her sit in the living room while he got her a glass of water.

"Tell me what's going on kiddo," he asked once he sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Kevin wanted to propose and I told him that I liked things how they were but then he left and he's angry and I don't know what to do," she explained to him through a fresh wave of tears.

"Do I need to go remind Kevin that I have a rather sizable gun collection?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"No, he just… I don't know. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. When people get married it gets messy and then one day they leave and all you feel is empty inside."

"Oh Penelope, that's not how it goes all the time," he tried to explain to her.

"But you've been married three times…"

He sighed figuring it was bound to come up anyway, "Caroline and I loved each other so much but neither of us could handle losing our son," he explained.

"You had a son?" she asked now feeling sad for a different reason.

"Yes we did, his name was James David Rossi and he was the most beautiful baby boy I'd ever seen but he had a heart defect and he only lived long enough for both of us to hold him."

"I'm sorry," Penelope said as she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"If James hadn't died I firmly believe that we would have been together till death do us part," Rossi told her. "Marriage doesn't ruin a relationship kiddo, sometimes it makes one."

"I'm scared, Dave," she confessed as he hugged her a bit tighter.

"I know you are kid but I also know that Kevin is a good guy, weird but good. If it makes you feel better I can step in and interrogate him before showing him my gun collection."

"I'm gonna take a hard pass on that even though we both know you're going to do it anyway,"Penelope chuckled.

"I did the same thing to Will. It's a right of passage. Gotta make sure they know what'll happen if they hurt my kids," Dave explained.

"Just don't scare him too much," Penelope warned him.

"I promise nothing," He said as her stood and helped her to her feet. "Now go home take a long hot bath and get some sleep."

With that she was off to head home a little less sad and a little more of a bounce in her step.

While Penelope was doing what her almost dad had told her, Dave had invited Kevin over for a little chat. The man stood nervously in his doorway wondering just why the older agent had summoned him.

"Coffee?" Rossi asked trying to get him to relax.

"Um, yes please," Kevin nodded as Dave gestured for him to sit on the couch.

David came back from the kitchen with two cups of coffee and set one in front of the young man while he drank his own.

"If this is about…" but Rossi cut him off before he could finish.

"It's about Penelope, I found her crying in my driveway when I got home. After awhile we got down to what was bothering her," Dave explained as he watched Keven lose a few shades of color.

"Agent Rossi I…" he trailed off, not sure of what to say exactly.

"I talked her into giving the whole marriage thing a second chance so don't screw this up Kevin," He told the man watching him now in surprise.

"You… I thought you'd be against it. I thought you hated me actually," Kevin rambled on trying to make sense of everything.

"I'm supposed to act like I don't like you Kevin you're dating Penelope who is like my daughter. Truth is I think you're a good guy and I think that you to a good together which is why I haven't killed you for making her cry," he confessed to him.

"Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me yet, have I showed you my gun collection yet Kevin?" Dave asked as he watched the man pale some again.

"No Agent Rossi but I don't think it's necessary," he practically pleaded.

"I better not be, because if you hurt her the last thing you'll see if the business end of one of my guns," Dave promised him.

"Yes, sir."

"No go and don't screw it up this time because if I find her crying again because of you my gun is the least of your problems," Rossi said as he stood. "You'll have Derek to deal with as well as myself."

"Thank you sir," was all Keven said as he rushed out of the house as fast as possible.

Dave watched with a smirk as Kevin headed over to see his little girl. In truth he liked the guy and he knew he'd take care of Penelope like she deserved, not that she needed taking care of that is.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily's realization of Dave's true role in her life snuck up on her in all reality. She just looked up at him during a "Family dinner" and smiled thinking _that's my dad._ It was a day filled with wine and pasta, cannolis and all things Italian. It was Italian heritage month and Rossi wanted to celebrate by inviting the team over for a sort of family get together. His nonna would be very proud of the chief she raised that is for sure. David's mother was there visiting and Emily took to the older woman immediately, she must have been in her late eighties or early nineties. She was sweet and kind although Dave did warn her his mamma was not someone you messed with. The woman was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her family but she seemed to have accepted everyone there as family almost immediately.

"So David are these my new grandkids?" Mamma Rossi asked just before dinner was ready.

Dave turned away from the homemade sauce simmering on the stove, "Mamma, questi sono i miei colleghi non i miei figli," he tried explaining. He watched as she shook her head in disappointment and smiled softly.

"Sono piu'bambini, poi vi rendete conto di mio figlio. I loro figli ti chiamano anche nonno e zio," his mother argued with him.

"Mamma, sono adulti e, mentre mi si guarda, per una parola di consiglio, non li ho cresciuti," Dave told her with a sigh as he turned back to the sauce.

"You don't have to raise someone to be their father David, you should know that better than anyone," she admonished him lightly before walking out of the kitchen to gather the team's kids running around.

"I know that mamma but that doesn't mean I am," he yelled after her before his shoulders sagged and he went back to the food in front of him.

"What just happened," J.J. asked having not understood most of the conversation.

"Actually it's quite fascinating Dave and his mother just did something called Code-switching which is when a person or people alternate between two or more languages in a single conversation," Reid answered immediately.

"Not what I meant but good to know," J.J. smirked at him.

"What happened was Mamma Rossi was basically saying we're like his kids and Dave vehemently denied it claiming he didn't raise us and while we go to him for advice we aren't biologically his," Emily explained. "What's interesting though is what his mom said in English about him knowing better than to think that raising someone means your their father," she pointed out.

"Well Rossi's dad did die at an early age…" Penelope told them as she walked into the dinning room and away from the chief's ears. "I think he was only 18 when he lost him which I personally know is hard."

"You think we let him know how much of a dad he's like to us enough?" Emily asked everyone suddenly.

"I don't think we ever really have to be honest, it's usually him showing us now that I think about it," Spencer commented.

With that piece of information Emily walked out of the dinning room and into the kitchen to talk with the team's designated dad. Someone had to let him know that it was okay and Emily being the most reserved one when it came to emotions thought he might listen better if she was the one to express it.

"Hey Dave," Emily said lightly trying not to startle him.

"How can I be of service my dear?" He asked in that typical Rossi, charismatic, Italian tone.

"You know we all think of you as a dad right?"

"Not really but maybe I'm blind," he answered truthfully.

"David Rossi you are the dad none of us had growing up. Okay?" Emily told him. "Reid's dad was a douche bag, Derek's father died, Penelope lost both her parents when she was young, my parents were never really around, J.J.'s parents got divorced and her dad moved on, Aaron thinks of you like a dad and lord knows you're like Jack and Hank's grandpa," she explained.

Dave didn't say a word as he pulled her into a bear hug and let a few tears go. Emily just hugged him back knowing even big tough Italian's need reassurance every once in a while.

Emily spoke again when they let go, "you know you're gonna have to admit to your mom that she was right."

"Oh I already know," Mamma Rossi said from the doorway to the living room with Jack, Henry, Michael, and Hank sprinting to the dining room for dinner.

"Ti amo mamma," was all Dave said in response with an amused grin.

"Ti amo troppo, figlio mio," Mamma Rossi told him as she moved to help her incorrigible son set the table.

Now they sat with enough food to feed an army or two surrounded by family. Everyone remained quiet as David prayed but before anyone could dig in once it was done Emily spoke up.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the best mentor a team could have but more importantly to the best father a group could ask for," Emily said as she raised her glass of wine and smiled at Rossi. _That's my dad _she thought to herself. "To David!"

"To David!" the whole room joined in.

"Salute," Dave said as glasses began to clink and wine flowed.

Everyone dug into the food in front of them and conversation ran smoothly for hours.

Later that night Emily pulled Dave to the side once more much to his confusion.

"You know what I think every time I see you?" she asked him.

"No but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway," he said with the usual amount of David Rossi snark.

"I think that's my dad. I see you kicking ass and taking names and I tell myself I want to be just like that," She confessed. "I want to care so deeply for a group of people that I turn them into a family."

"Oh Emily, you already are doing that and you care more deeply than you realize kiddo," Dave told her as he pulled her into a hug. "I am so proud to be able to say that those are my kids out there keeping people safe, that that's my daughter out there making a difference."

"I love you dad," Emily told him almost hesitantly, she had wanted to try that word out for a while now.

"I love you too kiddo."

Everyone stayed the night with the team happily doubling up and the kids getting a room to themselves. David and his mother of course had their own separate rooms but enjoyed having the team stay the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The day Matt and Luke realized Dave had become like a dad to them was on Veteran's Day Matt's second year on the team. Luke, Dave, and Matt had all served and yet Rossi sat quietly up in his office. While Matt and Luke were getting their hands shaken every five seconds Rossi remain sequestered up there.

"Where's Rossi?" Matt finally asked Emily when she came down.

"His office riding out the day," Emily told him with a shrug.

"He served correct?" Matt asked confused as to why the man was avoiding everyone.

"Marine's during Vietnam," Emily confirmed. "We tend to leave him alone today and memorial day," she told him.

"Why?"

"He's always avoided people unless we were on a case so we let him be," she sighed.

"Vietnam… I assume he didn't get much of a welcome back when he came home," Luke guessed.

"Even with the purple heart he received," J.J. cut in sadly.

"Little girl spit in his face when he got home. Some neighbor kid who honestly didn't understand what war was and was just following what her parents told her," Tara confirmed.

They all noticed the sudden look of determination in Matt's eyes as he about faced and grabbed Luke's arm. The two of them headed out of the building and a few seconds later Emily got a call.

"What are you two planning Matt?" she asked him.

"Just get him to the Vietnam Veteran's War Memorial in Washington and Luke and I will worry about the rest," Matt told her quickly before hanging up.

There was no way they were going to let a fellow Veteran's welcome home be like that. He always hated how Vets from that era were treated when they came back from war. After all the horrors Rossi had probably seen in those jungles the man deserved a proper welcome home. He'd always been there for Matt and Luke when they needed to talk about what they'd gone through over seas. He'd really become like a dad to the two of them if they were honest with themselves.

"I'm gonna call a few guys I know and I'm sure they'd be happy to help," Luke told Matt while they drove to D.C.

Matt in the meantime was on the phone with his wife and Luke's girlfriend trying to get their dress uniforms to the meet up location so they could change. When he hung up with his wife he called Krystall as well.

"Hey Krystall, does Dave still have his dress uniform?" Matt asked as they approached the memorial.

"Yes but I don't think it'll fit him anymore," she informed him.

"No Dave would've kept up his uniform, it'll fit," Matt said determined to get it right. "Can you bring it to the BAU and have him change into it, I'll let Emily know not to let him leave yet."

"Sure but what's going on Matt?"

"We're going to give him a proper welcome home," Matt told her before hanging up.

"Okay so I've got a few Army buddies on their way and Garcia said she contacted the local Marine base and they are happily sending a group of their guys over to help welcome one of their own home," Luke told him before calling the Memorial and confirming they were good to go.

Matt quickly parked the car before getting out and meeting up with a few of his own service buddies to start planning. Luke stayed by the car to wave down the rest of the guys they'd called. In all there were ten Soldiers, eight Sailors, five Airman, and thirty Marines present at the Memorial. After locating the names of a few of the men Dave had lost while fighting in Vietnam the strategize what to do.

They had the men split up into two lines facing each other leading to the wall. The first of both lines where two Airman in one and three in the other, next where four Sailors and five Soldiers, after that it was fifteen Marines in one and fourteen in the other. The Marine not in either line was a Master Gunnery Sergeant who happened to know Rossi. The man wanted to render his old friend the last salute before he reached the wall.

While they waited for Dave and the rest of the family to arrive, Matt and Luke quickly grabbed their uniforms from their amazing partners and quickly left to change. The Army Staff Sergeant and Sergeant were fairly pleased with their plan and hoped it would go off without a hitch.

What would happen is when Rossi arrived Matt and Luke would stand facing him and render the first salute. As soon as Rossi returned it the rest of the service members would salute and Dave would maintain his as he walked between them towards the wall. At the end Rossi's old friend would drop his salute with everyone following suit before welcoming Dave home.

Thirty minutes after everyone was in position, with Matt and Luke's wife and girlfriend at their sides, Rossi arrived with Krystall. The rest of the team pulled in not seconds later and Dave stepped out in full dress uniform, his medals and ribbons perfectly attached to his chest. Krystall hung onto his left arm as they approached the memorial tears already in the man's eyes. Matt and Luke popped to attention and rendered Rossi a salute which was returned gratefully. Seconds later the whole group followed suit and Rossi maintained his salute as he walked between them towards his old friend Master Gunnery Sergeant Bill Head. They had met after Vietnam and while Head had been through a ceremony similar Rossi had not. Once he had reached him, Rossi dropped his salute and the rest of the service men did the same.

"Welcome home Marine," Head said as he shook Dave's hand.

By this time Rossi had tears streaming down his face but the old Marine kept his military barring. He turned around once more and, while making eye contact with both Matt and Luke, saluted them once more.

After everyone had shaken Rossi's hand Dave and his BAU family wandered around as he pointed out the names of people on the wall he had served with. Both Matt and Luke listened happily as Dave told them stories about his time over in Vietnam. The three men weren't just father and son through the BAU but brother's in arms through their service.

Before they all left Dave pulled the two men aside and said one thing, "Thank you." He pulled them into a hug throwing Military Barring out the door and they both were all too happy to hug him back.


	7. Chapter 7

Tara had always thought Rossi was sort of the designated BAU dad but it took a while before she felt included in that. Tara watched as the weary newcomer not quite sure of her role yet in the group but Dave always made sure his door was open if she needed it. She watched as J.J. would go to him after a bad fight with Will or Penelope would talk to him about her latest unicorn decoration. He always listened fully if not with some slight amusement at Pen's antics. Spencer and he always played a few games of chess on the jet while Emily would sometimes use him as a pillow to sleep. When they weren't working a case Tara would watch Matt, Luke, and Dave huddle around a desk and discuss changes and differences in the Marines and Army or between bootcamps they had to go through. It was always an entertaining sight when they eventually got into an argument over which branch was the best. Matt always brought up that the Marines were a department of the Navy and that continually frustrated the older man. Sometimes Derek would stop by to visit with Hank and the little boy and his father would happily embrace Rossi and set up a time to hang out.

It was after a bad case involving kids when Tara noticed in inconsistency in the normally happy man. It seemed he was always there for everyone else but no one was ever there for him now that Hotch was gone. Sure they checked on him and stuff but no one sat him down and made him tell them how he was really dealing with it. They left him alone to handle things himself, which while well intentioned probably was doing more harm than good.

Tara knocked on his office door and entered upon hearing a quiet and raspy "enter."

"How you doin kiddo?" he asked after she'd shut the door.

"I'll manage but how are you doing?" she asked him. She realized that in this little family she was right there with Emily as an almost older sister. While dad took care of everyone, her and Emily had to take care of him because sometimes parents forget that they matter too.

"I'm fine," he told her shortly and frowned when she looked at him unconvinced. "What?"

"Dave when you say I'm fine, it means that you're not fine. We all know that you're not fine so talk to me or talk to Emily but locking yourself in this office all day worries us."

They had been worried about him this time because it had been three days of going to his office and then going home. The most anyone had gotten was a good morning from the man and even Emily couldn't get him to talk. Emily had finally asked her to see if she could get him to open up about everything going on.

"This team doesn't take care of me, I take care of them. That's my job," he told her looking like a combination of sad and frustrated.

"Rossi that's the thing you take care of everyone but yourself and it's not healthy. You need to let someone in the way we let you in," she pleaded with him.

"I'm not sure I know how to do that anymore…" he confessed to her with sad eyes as he stood and moved to the couch.

"Just talk, that's all you have to do Dave is talk," she encouraged him as she joined him on the couch.

"I've always had trouble letting people in but this team…" he paused "I'd do anything for this team, Tara."

"I know that Dave. We all do."

"This case, they're all hard but kids… kids remind me of my grandson and Hank. I see Henry and Michael and I see Jack there every time we have a case involving kids," he told her quietly. Dave ran his fingers through his hair the way he only did when he was feeling stressed, and sweat was forming on his forehead from what Tara assumed was a headache he was trying to hide as well.

"How does it make you feel though Dave?" Tara asked him as her therapist side kicked in.

"Angry and scared. I get this gut wrenching fear every damn time and I hate it," he told her. "I'm pissed off that I couldn't save them and I'm terrified that something like that'll happen to any…" Rossi trailed off not quite sure why he'd ranted like that.

"Any of your kids or really grandkids," she finished for him. "Because this team is like your family Dave, they're, we're like your kids and Jack, Hank, Henry, and Michael are like you're grandkids."

"Yea…" he whispered.

"Dave you're a dad. Dad's worry and you being scared for everyone is normal," Tara told him.

"I know that," he said defensively. "If I wasn't constantly worried about you all I'd be worried about you anyway. This team is making my hair go gray from the stress you all put me through."

"You know you don't have to deal with things on your own," Tara more stated than asked.

"I know kiddo but a parent never wants to unload their problems on their kids. It's instinct to be there for you and hide if we're hurting to protect you."

"Instinct or not I know for a fact that everyone wants to be there for you and Emily and I are always here to talk," Tara told him.

Dave didn't say a word as he pulled her in for a hug as he soaked in the conversation they'd just had.

"I could go for a drink," Rossi said as he let her go. "You up for a family dinner at my place?"

"More than ready, I'll go tell the rest of the crew," she said as she stood and walked towards the door. A nice family dinner always seemed to help the man relax but to be honest it was probably less the dinner part and more just the cooking. Tara could watch Rossi cook for hours because he just seemed so at home in the kitchen.

"And Tara…"

"Yea dad?" she asked as she looked back at him.

"Thank you."

"Any day, and any time," she told him before leaving to grab Emily to help corral everyone for dinner.


End file.
